walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Regina (TV Series)
Regina’s Fate The actress is saying on her Twitter she didn’t die. So that’s that. Regardless of what happened. And I doubt this is BS. KeepOnKeepingOn (talk) 03:22, April 16, 2018 (UTC) omg thank you. someone who actually knows how to read. Naruto Uzumaki (talk) 03:23, April 16, 2018 (UTC) *I added the source here since no one else did: Traci Dinwiddie's tweet. Tweet was sent at 9:56pm EST (after she was shot on screen), so it appears she may actually be alive and part of Saviors 2.0? Did Talking Dead list her as dead? --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 03:50, April 16, 2018 (UTC) *She was omitted from the In Memoriam segment. KeepOnKeepingOn (talk) 03:59, April 16, 2018 (UTC) *I think she should be left as unknown like Arat,DJ etc. for now, until concrete confirmation she is either alive or dead. TheLastOfUs6 (talk) 06:02, April 16, 2018 (UTC) Um.. I know Eugene shot her... I think that Eugene shot her, and then Rosita came in and finished her off. When you rewatch and episode, pause it right when she grabs Eugene's gun (or tries to) it goes off and strikes her in the thigh/stomach area. Then Rosita comes in and shoots the two saviors (and possibly Regina) Watched the In Memoriam segment for 8x16/4x01. While Lance's group and the other Saviors were all shown getting killed, they did not show Regina as dead, so I guess she's coming back? That aligns with her tweet too... We may have to wait and see. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 00:08, April 17, 2018 (UTC) I have a source that confirms Regina is dead. You're all welcome for finding this! Will use this over Traci Dinwiddie's confusing Tweet regarding her character's fate. Page unlocked. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 15:38, April 17, 2018 (UTC) *Turns out the AMC summary once again is inaccurate (as of now) as Regina was reported filming for Season 9. To be determined. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 02:38, May 7, 2018 (UTC) 'THE BITCH'S FUCKING DEAD' I go away for a month and you people start to fuck up the site. She's fucking dead. Eugene and Rosita kiilled this bitch. I'm a memeber of both, The Spoil The Dead and TSDF, and both have said the only Saviors who have filmed for 9x01 are Arat and D.J. NOBODY ELSE. Regina is dead!! *Calm down buddy! I spoke with one of the Spoil the Dead admins and shared what my source stated about Regina. And we both agreed not to release the info until we get some more info. Same source on how we found out Arat was alive and filming before she posted on social media. Please refrain from throwing an outburst like that again. Finally, sign your posts. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 02:37, May 7, 2018 (UTC) *Then put her in Unknown -_- DwightyBoy69 (talk) 02:40, May 7, 2018 (UTC) Man it feels good to be right. Regina seen alive in the Season 9 trailer teaser :) --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 18:43, July 19, 2018 (UTC) Fake out death Now I dont understand why the producers bothered keeping her alive after the S8 finale when Rosita and Eugene shot her, all she got was literally a few background scenes before being killed by Carol TheLastOfUs6 (talk) 03:44, November 12, 2018 (UTC) *At least she got a death scene and closure! Guess they didn't wana kill too many of the named Saviors in 8x16 and save them for Season 9. Now aside from Negan, Laura, and DJ, all the Saviors are dead and gone (not sure about the named Negan wives and workers at the Sanctuary, since it sounds like that community is gone now). --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 03:48, November 12, 2018 (UTC)